A Taste of the Heights
|airdate = March 9, 2018 |writer = David H. Goodman & Brigitte Hales |director = Nina Lopez-Corrado |previous = Secret Garden |next = Knightfall }} "A Taste of the Heights" is the twelfth episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman & Brigitte Hales, and directed by Nina Lopez-Corrado. It is the one hundred and forty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 9, 2018. Synopsis On the day of Tiana's coronation, a confrontation with Dr. Facilier compels her to take a trip through the Bayou, where a surprising encounter changes her life and the hunt for an alligator takes a dark turn. In Hyperion Heights, Sabine reconnects with an old friend whose plans could jeopardize her culinary dreams. Meanwhile, Rogers and Weaver investigate a Blind Witch, leading them to a shocking discovery about the Coven. Recap Deleted Scenes A scene involving Colin O'Donoghue, Robert Carlyle and Rose Reynolds was cut from the episode, as was a scene with Adelaide Kane. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook (Wish Realm)/Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Cinderella/Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier/Mr. Samdi *Robin Givens as Eudora *Rebecca Mader as Kelly West *Jeff Pierre as Hunter/Naveen/Drew Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant *Nevin Burkholder as Villager *Chilton Crane as Hilda Braeburn *Trevor Roberts as Remy Uncredited *Unknown baby as Lucy Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Rollin' Bayou.File:712Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on November 1, 2017. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Seattle events take place the week after "Secret Garden", and before "Knightfall". *The New Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place during the eight-year time jump of "The Eighth Witch", after the first flashback scene of the episode and before "Secret Garden". Episode Connections *Victoria was killed in "Secret Garden". *Kelly West returned to Hyperion Heights in "Secret Garden". *Sabine and Jacinda bought a food truck in "Greenbacks". *Lucy mentions her time in the hospital, which took place from "The Eighth Witch" until "Secret Garden". *Tiana previously met Dr. Facilier in "Greenbacks". *Doctor Sage was murdered in "Secret Garden". The lock of hair that the killer took from her in the same episode is seen again in "The Girl in the Tower". *Remy remembers Jacinda wanted to give Henry a mixtape but he had already left for San Francisco at the time. This event occurred in "Pretty in Blue". *Henry's heart was poisoned in "The Eighth Witch". *Lucy recalls when Victoria shows her the fairytale storybook, which was during "One Little Tear". *What happens to Hilda after she is attacked is shown in "Knightfall". *Roni unsuccessfully confronted Weaver about being awake during "Pretty in Blue". *The killer who is targeting members of the Coven of the Eight is revealed in "Sisterhood". *The aftermath of Lucy preventing Jacinda and Henry from sharing true love's kiss is seen in "Knightfall". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode introduces Prince Naveen from The Princess and the Frog. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Cinderella from the "Cinderella" fairytale and Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story. *Hilda being a baker is a reference to the original "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale, where the witch bakes the children who visit her gingerbread house. In addition, Hilda works on a gingerbread house when Rogers and Weaver drop by and her bakery contains gingerbread houses and gingerbread. ''Lost'' *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Henry's laptop. This was a fictional band on Lost. *As Weaver explains, the coven's symbols looks like eight spokes on a wheel, a reference to the second Lost number. Popular Culture *Henry's podcast H-Town is a reference to S-Town, a popular investigative journalism podcast hosted by Brian Reed. *The song playing when Henry is sitting at Roni's and receives a text message from Jacinda is "Float" by Jude Shuma. **The same song was playing in the bar when Henry was having drinks with Ivy in "Beauty". It can also be heard when Jacinda visits the bar with Lucy in "Sisterhood". *Roni comments on how her cursed persona made some poor decisions, saying "I mean, who loves Def Leppard lyrics that much?", a reference to the famous British rock band. Kelly adds, "Well, pour some sugar on me", a reference to the famous song by the band. *Jacinda's mixtape to Henry includes songs by Beyoncé and Lauryn Hill, and the song "Pull Me Down" by Mikky Ekko. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The lead article in the newspaper that Sabine holds (a few words are obscured or blurred on-screen, but can be seen on a newspaper prop which was auctioned off on eBay in January 2019; (Photograph) the missing text is set in fuchsia) reads:File:712Newspaper.png File:712Newspaper2.png File:712Newspaper3.png : Still No Answers In Real Estate Mogul's Death By H. Leung Washington State Journal News Staff Police continue to search for clues in the mysterious death of real estate magnate, Victoria Belfrey. The body of the successful business- woman was found last week by her daughter, Ivy Belfrey, in the Hyperi- on Heights Greenhouse at the edge of Lyric Park. Autopsy results are still pending, but police have not ruled out foul play. "We continue to follow all investi- gative leads, no matter how small," Detective Weaver, lead investigator from the Hyperion Heights Police department, said during a press conference this morning. "But we've only just begun." Detective Weaver refrained from offering up any potential suspects or motives, but did say that a woman in Ms. Belfrey's position had "burned many bridges". The loss of this great community leader has come as a shock to this small, insular neighborhood, one of the lesser known suburbs of Seattle. A common refrain among residents is that these streets have been safe for as long as anyone can remember. "You can't help but wonder if things are changing now," said a fifty-three year old woman, who asked that her name not be printed. "If someone like Victoria Belfrey isn't safe, then who is?" With its community clearly rattled, the Hyperion Heights police department is working hard to assure residents there is no cause for alarm. "Whatever happened to Ms. Belfrey has a perfectly reason- able explanation," Detective Rogers, coleader of the investigation, said in a meeting with local leaders. "Our streets are as safe as they've ever been. Of that much I'm sure." See LEUNG / Page 2 Local real estate magnate, Victoria Belfrey Any information regarding this incident is greatly appreciated. Please contact your local police precinct. ::*H. Leung is a reference to Heipo C.H. Leung, an art department coordinator on Season Seven. :*Another article is called "Seattle police find arson suspect". It is adapted from a real article from The Seattle Times, "Seattle police identify suspect after man is set on fire in Fremont area", published on November 8, 2017. ''Note that one sentence from the final paragraph of the original article was moved to a different part of the show's article; it is marked with a yellow background. ::*M. Lane is a reference to set decorator Mark Lane. ::*M. Stope is a reference to art director Mark Stope. :*What little that can be glimpsed of the third article, reads "Local farm will live on under new o / By S. McKinley / Washington State Journal News Staff / (...) for its Community-support culture ". The article can be seen in its entirety on a newspaper prop which was auctioned off online in April 2019. (Photograph) It is adapted from a real article published in The News Tribune, a daily newspaper in Tacoma, Washington, in November 2017, a few months before the episode was filmed ''(note that a couple of lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*S. McKinley is a reference to production staff member Shaun McKinlay. ::*Mark Soparlo is a production staff member on the show. ::*Gina MacKay is a graphic designer. Her name also appears on Henry's bulletin board in "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720JacindaKindaHasAThing.png ::*Oliver Zentner is another production staff member. His name also appears on a wall plaque at the Hyperion Heights police station in "One Little Tear".File:709IvyEnters.png ::*Yusep is a reference to production staff member Yusep Chelsea. ::*Parts of the article can be seen in a clipping on Henry's bulletin board in "Flower Child".File:719YeahIWas.png UNSEEN ARTICLES (click "show" to read) :*The third article, which can only be seen on the aforementioned prop which was auctioned off in April, is adapted from an article published in the newspaper The Olympian, based in Olympia, Washington, in November 2017: ::*MacKay is another reference to Gina McKay. ::*According to the bottom of the same newspaper prop: :::*A top story reads "'Development freeze in the suburbs must end''' Seattle has an urban containment policy that freezes suburban development to most sectors of the city, restricting the choice of homes available." :::*A web article reads "Your guide to active living Seattle residents who live within a five minute walk of a park increase the rate of people meeting US physical activity guidelines by 25%. Find all this and more at The Capitol Online." :::*An article inside the newspaper reads "Montlake University campus plans to rebuild Students at the university can look forward to learning in a brand new and long awaited facility. The new addition will a new gym, a library and a new wing." :*''Washington State Journal'' was a real newspaper published in Ritzville, Washington from 1906 to 1907. ::*A vending machine for the newspaper was sitting on the street outside Roni's in "Hyperion Heights",File:701FoundItHuh.png File:701EveningInSeattle.png "A Pirate's Life"File:702EveningInSeattle.png and "Greenbacks".File:705EveningInSeattle.png Another one appears on the streets of Seattle in "Breadcrumbs".File:716DontBeNervous.png :*When Sabine picks up the newspaper, the headline "The Journal's homeless initiative" can be glimpsed on a page.File:712SabineWithNewspaper.png A newspaper prop auctioned off on eBay in June 2019 reveals this article in its entirety. (Image) It is adapted from a page on the official website of The Seattle Times, about a newspaper initiative called Project Homeless: :*The article next to it is called "Local teens to volunteer time". Curiously, the headline does not match the content; it is about a group of students who became stranded on a mountain. ::*The article is based on two real world articles. The first four paragraphs are adapted from an article from February 2014, published in the Maine newspapers ''The Times Records, and the ''Sun Journal. The last two paragraphs are a ''word-by-word rendering of the firsts parts of an article published by the Canadian newspaper Vancouver Sun in December 2013. , JoCoSAR Blog}} ::*This is a comparison of the first four paragraphs (the headline from The Times Record is used here; the wording for the headline of the Sun Journal version is slightly different), with the final two paragraphs, which are from the other article (called "2 fathers, group of 8 kids rescued after unplanned night on mountain near Rossland") at the end: ::*The same article appears as a clipping on a board in Henry's apartment in "Flower Child".File:719NotTheOnly.png File:719YeahIWas.png :*The third unseen article is called "New house builds on the rise in Hyperion Heights". Once again, the content does not match the headline; it is about a fire in an apartment building and is adapted from a real article published in August 2012 by Guelph Mercury, a daily newspaper published in Guelph, Ontario, which was discontinued in 2016: :*The last article is called "City council will re-shape budget" and is based on excerpts from an article by BBC News from February 2010. Note that one segment was moved to a different part of the article for the prop version; it is highlighted in yellow: *According to Henry's website, his blog has garnered 240 reviews. It reads:File:712HTownPage.png File:712HTownPage2.png '''Never even knew Hyperion Heights existed!!! ' Super fresh podcast, dude. Lived the NPR vibe and the slow story burn. I was hooked right to the end. But now I have to know – who killed Victoria Belfrey?!? Must. Have. Season. Two. RIGHT NOW. –Jerome S. Binged the whole thing in one night!! Started listening to this podcast on my way home. I didn't even realize that I was still sitting in my driveway an half hour later, mesmerized by your wonderful podcast. Even though I've never been to Seattle, I feel like I've walked the streets of Hyperion Heights, plucked a few of Lucy's hyacinths and eaten at Mr. Cluck's with Jacinda and Sabine. I very much hope this beautiful story continues! – Piper Lou '''So many ships, so little time! So many ships, so little time! Don't usually listen to podcasts, but you sound hot. Like SERIOUSLY hot. I never cared so much about real estate deals in my life. The story's pretty good too, but wow. If that whole thing with Jacinda doesn't work out, I am stopping by Roni's sometime. –Dana H. Great, but I hate cliffhangers! ' Wait, so Victoria Belfrey DIED?! And that's it?! You've got to be kidding me. I really enjoyed listening but I'm taking one star away for that crazy cliffhanger. Stories have a beginning, middle, and end. What kind of ending was that?!? –David G. ::*Jerome S. is a reference to ''Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland writer Jerome Schwartz ::*Dana H. is a reference to Once Upon a Time writer Dana Horgan ::*David G. is a reference to Once Upon a Time executive producer and writer David H. Goodman *Kelly's phone case is green.File:712KeepsLeavingMessages.png *An excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Pink" can be seen (upside-down) on the back of the storybook page that Lucy finds.File:712PageFallsOutFlipped.png File:712PageFallsOut.png Set Dressing *Flyers for the Rollin' Bayou are pinned to a post outside Roni's.File:712Ronis.png *The painting Lee Priory, Kent (1785) by the Irish engraver John Dixon is hanging on the wall in Tiana's Palace.File:712Worried.png It depicts the Lee Priory, a lost British country house in Littlebourne, Kent, which was demolished in 1953. Costume Notes *The dress Regina is wearing during Tiana's coronationFile:712WithYourFriends.png is the same dress worn by her Enchanted Forest counterpart in the Season One episode "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111DearlyDepartedMother.png *Roni is wearingFile:712ToBeDone.png a Twist-Front Slub Tee by Splendid. *Sabine is wearingFile:712SadSabine.png a Suede Moto Jacket in Olive Green by Blank NYC . She wears the jacket again in "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720JacindaAndSabine.png **The same jacket was worn by the character Mona Vanderwaal on the Pretty Little Liars episode "'Til Death Do Us Part"[http://kissthemgoodbye.net/pll/displayimage.php?album=232&pid=253610#top_display_media Screenshot from Pretty Little Liars: "Til Death Do Us Apart"] and the character Riley Davis on the MacGyver episode "Ruler".[https://imgur.com/a/RS4dKsJ Screenshot from MacGyver: "Ruler"] *The necklace Dr. Facilier retrieves from the bayou is worn by the Evil Queen in the Season One episodes "Pilot",File:101Hey!.png "The Thing You Love Most",File:102SameAge.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter"File:107BlackSuitsMe.png and "Hat Trick".File:117YourHat.png The necklace has also been worn by her serum counterpart in the Season Six episode "A Bitter Draught"File:602MommysBack.png and by her Storybrooke counterpart in the Season Six episode "Wish You Were Here".File:610Surrender.png *Jacinda is wearing an Aegean Unisex Cotton Greek Fisherman's Cap in Navy. She wears it again in "Breadcrumbs".File:716Thinking.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *615 Clarkson Street in New Westminster doubles as the backyard where the Rollin' Bayou is parked early in the episode. (filming notice) '''Street view of 615 Clarkson Street, which doubles as the backyard where the Rollin' Bayou is parked: *The Leeside Tunnel skate park in Vancouver doubles as the abandoned skate park where the Hyperion Heights food fair takes place. *The Black Rook Bakehouse in Vancouver doubles as the exterior and interior of Hilda Braeburn's bakery. **In fact, a model of a black rook is sitting on top of a room divider when Rogers and Weaver are inside the bakery.File:712ThisBakery.png *The scene with Sabine and Naveen on the lake was filmed in a water tank inside a green-screen set at The Bridge Studios.File:IGmo co lee-712.png *A deleted scene with Alice was filmed in Vancouver's Stanley Park. International Titles Videos 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Promo 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Sneak Peek 1 Tiana and Naveen Go Hunting - Once Upon a TIme Regina and Facilier References }} ---- fr:7x12 nl:A Taste of the Heights ru:Вкус высоты